Walls to Be Broken
by Elizabeth Clark
Summary: Elizabeth Arcadia Hyatt, a young MLE officer that agreed to become an alliance of the Order of the Phoenix just to fall in love with a traitor and murderer.Upon the betrayal and pain, she realizes that walls are sometimes meant to be broken.


_It's here, Arcadia. I need your alliance. ~Nymie_

I knew it was here the second they had announced Thickness as the new Minister of Magic. My throat locked up as I looked at my best friend's letter. Tonks knew I would always support her and the Order of the Phoenix, even if I was just an alliance and not an actual member. Hell, I had encouraged her to continue her relationship with Lupin, who was an "utter danger to the poor girl" as Mum put it. But as I shifted as I looked at the second piece of parchment that had been delivered to me that morning, I knew this was more than just a request to support the Order. This was an order to choose sides.

_Miss Elizabeth Arcadia Hyatt, _

_It has been requested by the Minister of Magic that you relocate yourself to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to assist the Headmaster in protection of the school. You are to be at the facility by six in the evening tonight. _

_Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I put both letters down and rubbed my face, closing my eyes. Maybe I should have taken up Dad's offer to go to Africa with him when the Headmaster was murdered and Severus went on the run. Merlin, if only I had! I wished at this moment I had never associated myself with the rebel group.

"_Oh, well come on in then, Arcadia! Charlie's told me so much about you, as has Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley motioned for me to enter the unleveled building. I looked back at Tonks, confused. My friend pushed me into the Burrow and came to face a large room of people. "Everyone, Tonks has brought her MLE contact along!" _

"_Arcadia!" Charlie walked over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I blushed as my old friend smiled down at me. "Still have the legs of a Veela, I see?" _

"_Oh hush!" I slapped the wizard's arm and looked over the room of chattering witches and wizards. Familiar faces from Mum's dinners and Dads meeting were right before me. Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape… "Am I the only one here who isn't a Hogwarts alumni?" _

"_As so it seems, Miss Hyatt." Dumbledore walked in with a wizard in shaggy robes, long hair and a dog like appearance. I assumed this was Tonk's cousin, Sirius Black. I blamed my Mum's demands that I stay in Aruba with her for the past year on my lack of knowledge on English current events. The older man shook my hand and smiled at me. "I am glad to hear you came after all. Whatever you wish to provide us with, we will gladly take. Sirius, this is Elizabeth Arcadia Hyatt, Igor Karkaroff's niece no less." _

"_Mum didn't pick who her family was." I defended myself sourly, catching Black's laugh. "I assume you feel the same about your roots, eh?" _

"_Very much so, Elizabeth." _

"_Arcadia, please." I shook his hand quickly as everyone began to settle. Tonks moved to be near her cousin and I moved to the back wall of the kitchen. I found myself next to Severus Snape, someone Dad had introduced me to a year ago at a potioneers conference in Bath. The wizard hadn't changed much since then, still dark and pensive appearing, though I was told his intelligence made up for his anti-social tendencies. Dumbledore was speaking to McGonagall about something so I pressed my hand to Snape's arm. _

'_How has your theory on memory potion philosophy been coming along, Professor?'_

'_As well as pointless theory can, Miss Hyatt.' Snape glanced at me with hard eyes but didn't move to retract my arm. I took that as a good sign. 'I didn't think your mother or father would approve of you associating with Metamorphoses and rebels against the Dark Lord. Merlin forbids they take their side on an issue of importance.'_

_I smirked at him words, noticing that Black had caught the exchange but was confuse dhow it was kept silent. 'I only agreed when Tonks told me Diggory had been killed and that you were supporting them. I don't find myself audible to argue a turned supporter of the Dark Lord.'_

_Snape removed my hand just as Dumbledore turned to speak about watch at the Ministry, one of the few things I agreed to assist the Order of the Phoenix with. Black never took to me much after that. _

I walked to the Muggle coffee shop I always had lunch at and saw someone was already sitting at my normal booth. Tonks had blonde hair and neon blue eyes that reminded me oddly of Alastor Moody's. I had never really associated with the veteran Auror. He always thought me weak and questionable because I didn't _dedicate_ the use my gifts to help the Order.

"Hello Nymie, glad you met me here." I stated in case anyone was listening. "How's Wolfe?"

"Well. He sends you his love." She reached under the table and grabbed my wrist, her thoughts quick. _'We need you, Arcadia. I know where your Mum stands, but Moody's dead and Harry and his crew are gone'_-

'_He managed to get Thickness to order me to Hogwarts to assist security there.' _The waiter came over and I smiled. "I'll have cinnamon tea, Rodger. Milk for my friend here, she's expecting." 

I was too upset to eat. Rodger winked at me and wished Tonks congratulations as he went to get our order. My best friend turned back to me, her eyes worried. _'We can hide you, Arcadia.'_

'_I will be of no use that way. Also, it will just give them a reason to hunt me and have more of a reason to kill you. Look, let me go to the school to watch over things there and I will tip you off when I can.'_ The orders came and I sipped my tea, smiling at my friend. "Watch over Wolfe and your baby. They need it." 

We rose to leave and hugged each other, not knowing if we would ever see each other again. I cried as I pulled away, not letting myself make a sound as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Tonks was mirroring my expression as she left the Muggle shop. We had known each other since we were eighteen and our friendship was being pushed to the limit as if we had been confidants for a century.

"_Come in." I answered as I signed the last of the paperwork. It was five minutes until midnight and I the watchman for the Order was supposed to be coming to meet me. The plan was for me to provide a cover if someone became suspicious. I glanced up to see Snape walk in as I rolled the parchment up. "No school tonight, Professor?" _

"_Apparently not; I see you're having a late night, Hyatt?" _

_I nodded, stamping the scroll shut. "It's always harder for me to make up an investigation rather than to complete a factual one. Black should lie off of my arse if he wants this to continue." _

_A month ago, Kingsley had sent a request to Thickness for me to be his MLE partner on the Sirius Black case to help the Order out. Right now we were "tracking Black in Nigeria on his motorcycle". With how the prat was acting towards me since that night at the Burrow, I should have snitched him I held my tongue and took it. _

_I put the documents in my desk and cleaned my desk up, looking at Snape with a tired expression. _

"_Who informed Dumbledore that I'm on good terms with Lucius Malfoy?" _

"_That would probably be your dear friend Nymphadora Tonks." I rolled my eyes, leaning on the edge of my desk as I rubbed my neck. The last thing I needed was somebody wanting me to attack a Malfoy. "Your position on the Dark Lord is a mystery to many. Rebecca wasn't a Death Eater like her brother, and Eugene would rather cast the Avada Kedevra on himself than think about supporting blood bigotry." _

_I shrugged, looking at him truthfully. "I don't know why I do it myself. I sort of want the best of both worlds, like Mum. She's been doing that since her family was let off of investigation from the First War. If I'm neutral, I cannot get hurt; at least ideologically." _

_Snape didn't reply. We walked to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries and preformed Illusion Charms before sitting down on the ground. I placed my arm on the teacher's arm as I had done on many occasions before and asked him something that had been on my mind awhile. _

'_Why do you fight the Dark Lord? You like having power… intellect brings you this, and you share a similar glow that Dad does because of it. Why do you resist the control he may offer you?'_

'_My own actions in the past have made me realize that I don't necessarily want as much power as I once thought I did.'_

That had been a lie, just like the image he had given me. Severus had led me to believe he was working for a cause I had once been too afraid to take a side on in fear it would destroy my future and hurt my parents. He had captured my respect, loyalty, friendship and more. I hated admitting how bloody pathetic I had been to buy into it all so quickly. Tonks had been having constant issue with Lupin and Severus and I just seemed to fit without any fight. It had all been too good to be true, and I wish I had seen it.

I cleaned out my cubical and returned all the files to my new supervisor, McNealy. Once I was finished with that, I found myself undergoing the brand new Floo Network Inspections. After ten minutes of getting prodded and my arse grabbed by the slimy bloke that had chosen to search me, I was allowed to go home. Rumor going around was that workers wouldn't be allowed to use Floo Networks within the week. Since Apparition was already security tight, I felt sorry for my previous co-workers. Getting to and from work would be horrible.

I packed up the things I needed to stay at the school quietly, knowing if I let all the emotions building inside of me loose, I would probably blow up the entire block. In the last year I had fallen in love, found out the wizard I had let into my heart was a murderer, taken a stance to support whatever advances to defeating the Dark Lord, and was now being ordered to work with Death Eaters at a school where only Pure-bloods attended. Not to mention I hadn't seen Severus since the night her killed Dumbledore and now was being ordered by him to work at his facility.

I was packed by five-thirty when a loud POP! filled my apartment. I jumped, turning to face Lucius. The blonde wizard looked paler than he normally did. His eyes were stained and he looked exhausted.

"I was sent to assist you."

"Assist or chaperone?"

Lucius sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat on my couch and took a couple of long breaths. He knew I would try to run. He was silent for a few minutes before looking back at me. "You would have been wise to have gone with Eugene, Arcadia."

"I also would have been leaving someone I thought I loved." Lucius opened his mouth with a defensive expression before I cut him off. "Don't, please. I don't want to hate you for defending Severus, Lucius. Despite your current task, you've always treated me well."

I collected my possessions and took his arm for Side-Along Apparition. Seconds later we arrived at the Hogwarts gates to face Filch. The wizard was escorted by Amycus Carrow. The male twin smirked at me, looking me up and down. "Oh looker here, have you brought us fresh meat Lucius?"

"Amycus, I'm sure Severus has informed you how to treat Miss Hyatt." The blonde snapped with annoyance. If nothing else, the Malfoy was always chivalrous towards me.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I was jus' teasing the pretty thing. Young enough to be your daughter, this one is. Wonder how Snape got to her without using magical means."

My blood boiled when I realized that every Death Eater in the castle would be aware of my previous relationship with Severus. Knowing how these dirt bags worked, students and staff would also know. The gates opened and Lucius turned and hugged me, telling me to stay well. Had Dad not left Britain when he did, this wizard might have been my godfather.

I walked through the gates and nodded to Filch, who looked sickly. Carrow closed and locked the gates as Lucius turned and disappeared, beginning our walk to the castle. Before the battle after Dumbledore's murder I had never been to the beautiful building. It angers me such a waste has come of exquisite architecture.

"So, jus' so you know, Hyatt, you're main use is for your windlass magic and your mindreading skills."

"In other words, the Dark Lord grew tired of your incompetence and decided to use his power for good use?" Filch snickered as Carrow pulled his wand, attacking him. I blocked his charm before it hit him only to feel my shoulders be pulled from behind by large hands. Foul smelling breath, blood and dirt filled my nostrils as hairy hands bound my arms. A raspy bark filled my ear before I gasped, breathing as my blood rushed.

"How'd I know this one would give us trouble? Daddy and Mummy can't save you know, Hyatt. The only person keeping your pretty face from becoming my meal is Snape. Keep in mind you are the lowest of the low here, Blood-traitor. I will be watching your every move and if you even… ah, she's scared." Greyback laughed as I started shaking. "Good. You'll watch that pretty tongue of yours then. Take her to Snape!"

He shoved me into Carrow, who laughed with humor. I walked in silence to the castle and followed Carrow as we went. I glanced over at Filch and grabbed his wrist. _'Who's in charge of the gang?'_

The wizard stared at me and almost gasped before he saw my sharp look. He sighed and shrugged.

'_Snape, though mostly Greyback after that. The Carrow twins are second in command with Gibbion and Yaxely following. I assume you'll be given a place equal to the duo dunderheads since you're involved with Snape.' _

'_I was.'_

I corrected him and released him as we arrived at the Headmasters staircase. Carrow ordered me to go up the stairs and to not "try anything funny". I rolled my eyes and nodded goodbye to Filch before ascending the stairs. My stomach knotted with each step until I was at the door. I looked through a crack on the door and saw the bloody bastard at Dumbledore's desk, writing. He looked like crap, but then again everyone did.

I knocked three times, doing it gently enough so that I hope he hadn't heard. But unfortunately, despite our age difference, Severus still had acute hearing.

"Enter Arcadia." My eyes welled at the sound of my name off his lips. I took a breath and allowed my pride to force my expression to remain passive. I walked in, pushing my hair behind my ear. I moved over to his desk, meeting his eyes as he looked at me. My knees wanted to collapse and my eyes were burning with a desire to sob, but I firmed my jaw and I forced myself to remain blank. I could feel Severus's curiosity look through my head but I pushed him off, determine to deny him anything and everything. "You look ill."

"It must be the company killing my mood. Excuse me if I don't enjoy the idea of being forced to watch seven of the most incompetent people I have yet to see run a school."

"If you plan on surviving here, I suggest you watch your tongue!" His sharp tone was welcomed. It made it easier to hate him. "Sit!"

"I'm actually quit tired. I would like to head to bed, Headmaster." I stood watching him for a few minutes, his eyes beating into me. Every ounce of pride in my body wanted to win this fight, but Severus's ability to melt my strength was still strong despite the change of our relationship status. I eventually broke and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Severus looked away from me and at a roll of parchment on his desk.

"The Dark Lord has ordered that we use your abilities to our advantage. Starting tomorrow you will go around to students we suspect are conspiring against us and help us to confirm where they stand."

"Would you like me to execute them while I'm at it?" He ignored my words, writing something. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around the old office. All of the portraits were empty, probably in protests of Severus's presence, and Fawkes was nowhere to be seen. I looked over at Severus and kept my tone level, remembering what I promised Tonks. He probably expected me to side with the Order but there was a small chance I could fool him. I could at least bloody try. "You look like you've aged twenty years since the last time I saw you."

His writing didn't cease but I felt his mood change for half a second. I watched Severus as he spoke clearly yet softer than he had been at first.

"The Dark Lord has told me to inform you that whether you take a side or not may be irrelevant, but you are to not assist the Order of the Phoenix. Your place here will make it easier to supervise that. Though, it is wisely suggested that you choose the correct side."

"So what you're saying is the only reason I'm still alive is because of three things. One, I have acted only as a concerned Ministry worker since the Dark Lord was resurrected. Two, because of my mother and the power I have gained from her. And three, your entire lot know that we _were once_ in a relationship."

I made sure to emphasize the state of our relationship. Severus placed his quill down and looked at me, his expression even. "Our past relationship has nothing to do with your survival. You were of key interest to the Dark Lord before I became closer to you."

I felt like a giant spear had gone through my chest. My lip wanted to quiver and I wanted to gasp, but kept my composure. "Well, at least you were benefiting your cause. Is there anything else Headmaster?"

"No, there isn't."

I rose and walked out of the door. I walked down the staircase to find a small elf like man waiting for me. He smiled at me, shaking my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Arcadia. The last gypsy I've seen for years was your great aunt, Elma the Young. Filius Flitwick, professor of charms. They asked me to lead you to your room. It's near the Ravenclaw dormitories… Are you alright, dear?"

I nodded, keeping myself composed until I arrived to the tapestry covering the door to my room. My bags were already inside and ready for me to unpack. Flitwick wished me a goodnight and closed the door behind him. Finally I lost control of my composure, letting myself cry. I threw myself on my bed and grabbed at my hair, my mind racing. This wasn't really happening, was it? I wanted him to be out of my life. I had decided that when he had murdered Dumbledore. But the fact he was at the same realization… it hurt. Especially when he'd told me he loved me, and had believed him. Mum was right. I was easily influenced.

"_Snape's a competent wizard… he's just not convincing." Mum stirred her soup, looking at me as I chewed my crackers. I had expected this from her. "Arcadia, don't expect a fairytale from this man. He's broken goods and will only drag you down with him. You are so trusting of people that they easily influence you and then you end up in a corner Dad and I have to drag you out of. This one will do that to you. Even if he was as intelligent as Dumbledore, Arcadia, his flaws would play against him. Why don't you try that charming wizard Charles Weasley? He's rather charming." _


End file.
